


I'm Not Important - Narry

by creativemind7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disabled Character, Hurt Niall, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: Niall has special needs. Harry is the popular kid in school. Niall gets bullied and beat up a lot. Will Harry beat him up or help him?





	1. Chapter 1

_Monday 16th July, 2017_

_SouthSide High, London_

Niall Horan,16, had special needs. He could talk properly but he was a bit different physically but not that much. However, he still got picked on and beat up badly. He couldn't fight back because they were mostly jocks and popular kids in school. Niall barely had any friends. His best friends were Liam and Zayn and they had a hard time at school too because they were friends with Niall.

Harry Styles,16, was one of the most popular kids in school. The others were considered to be servants to him, he would order people around as if he was a king... he was known as that around campus. Harry hung out with his best friend, Louis, mostly and sometimes other jocks. They would make fun of other students and pull pranks o them or beat them up. They'd call people faggots however Harry was secretly gay but he wouldn't say anything.

The 5th bell rang and it was time for lunch and as Niall was approaching his locker Louis grabbed him and pushed him against the lockers harshly and started to beat him. Harry was not too far behind and noticed what was going on. He froze and didn't know what to do so he just watched and let it pass by. 

Harry's POV:

"Louis!" I shout. Where the hell is he? As I turn around the corner I see him beating up this guy.. this really cute guy. He has blond hair and light blue eyes like a clean ocean. He's so handsome. I don't do anything cause I have no idea what to do. I can't help Louis beat him up because I kind of like him but I can't save him because Louis is my best friend and he'd be furious if I would help the other guy. So I just watch. I really feel guilty but thank god Louis stops beating him up because his phone rang.

End of Harry's POV

 _Monday 23rd July,_ _2017_

_SouthSide High, London_

A week has passed and Harry can't stop thinking about the blonde handsome guy. It all starts after sixth period when a guy, Ashton, approached Niall and they start talking about a project they have together and suddenly Niall kisses him and Ashton is shocked because he's straight and has a girlfriend. Josh, a jock, runs up to Niall and says," Well Well Well! You're not only disabled but also a fucking faggot! Hahaha wow" and with that he punches him hard and blood rushes out but Josh only laughs harder. Harry is present again and this time it really gets to him so he quickly marches over to Josh and Niall.

Harry's POV:

"JOSH! WHAT THE HELL? WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?" I scream at him and he seams shocked. I go pick the blondie up but he's too weak so I drag a chair and help him sit. "ME? What about you? He's fucking disabled and fag! A FAG HARRY! Why are you helping. Let him die alone. He deserves it" Josh replies rudely. I become really angry at this point and punch Josh hard but Josh knows I'm stronger so he runs off leaving me and the other guy alone. I grab some tissues and a wet cloth and wipe the blood away and take him to the nurse. I wait and wait, but he's still in the nurse's office and I'm getting really worried. After about an hour of waiting impatiently the door opens slowly and he comes out. He's so perfect. "Hi, I'm Harry" I say sweetly trying not to scare him off. " Everyone knows that" he says with a chuckle. I realise I've been such a dick this whole time after that sentence and guilt comes over me. "What's your name?" I ask wanting to know his name so badly. "It's Niall. Why are you helping me? Don't you usually punch me around and stuff." He says with an annoying tune. I'm feeling so bad right now and I say," I know and I'm sorry. You don't deserve it. Don't listen to them. Look I know I've been a dick and that's why I want to make it up to you. Would you want to come to my house now so I can explain everything?". Niall looks really confused and I don't blame him. "OK" He replies and the last bell rang and we ran out because I couldn't risk more jocks especially Louis seeing me right now.

Niall's POV:

So now he's asking me to go to his house? Wow, Wtf? I just say OK because I really want to hear whatever he wants to say. It doesn't make a hell of a sense so he needs to explain. We sprint to his car and I just stare at the car. He has an audi.. one of the latest ones. He must be really rich. The car ride is rather silent until he pulls over into the driveway. His house is quite large and modern. As I walk in I'm greeted by a lovely looking lady who I suspect is Harry's mum. I meet Robin and Gemma. Al of Harry's family is really nice! How can their son be a part of the jocks at school. I'm speechless. He takes me up to his room and we both sit on opposite sides of the bed. Let's see how this is gonna turn out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_In Harry's room_

Harry's POV:

"Listen Niall I don't think that you should get beat up just because you're different. Everyone is unique and special. I couldn't help it when I saw Josh beat you up it's not right!" I say to him. " I just don't understand why you care!" He says and I reply," Because.... I'm not really a mean guy. I try to be so I will fit in. At my old school I never had any friends so when I came here I wanted it to be different. I'm so sorry for everything that's happened". He doesn't say anything for a couple of minutes and I start to get worried until he opens his mouth and says," It's fine. I'm used to it but you don't need to apologize to me.. I'm just a fag!" That's where I get mad. Blood rushed to my head and I become red."NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN NIALL. IT'S NOT TRUE. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE GAY DOESN'T MAKE YOU ANY DIFFERENT" I practically scream. "It makes me a fag Harry. And it's fine. I get beaten up for it and I get beaten up cause I'm a disabled fag"He says again.

Niall's POV:

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT. YOU'RE PERFECT NIALL. Being gay isn't a bad thing!" Harry repeat. Why is he saying that? He's perfectly straight. "Harry, you're straight ok? You don't know what the fuck it's like." I say sternly. Harry is about to say something when my mobile rings. I pick up the phone and answer. It's my dad and he wants me home. "Sorry Harry, I have to go. My father needs me" I tell him and he leads me to the front door and I say goodbye to his family and he turns to me and hugs me and I am completely shocked and I don't move. He keeps smiling with his perfect smile and his dimples.. ughhh!

_The Next Day At School_

Niall's POV:

I saw Harry a couple of times and he was with Louis and some other guys. He smiles at me secretly and I smile back. Are we friends? Are we not? I keep asking myself his the whole day. The day passes by really quickly. I exit the school and start my usual walk home. Half way through the walk I hear a car beeping and I remember the car. It's Harry! He signals over to me and offers to give me a ride. I accept because it's hot out. We start talking as if what ever happened never happened. I do feel uncomfortable at first but then I loosen up and we start talking about everything like normal friends. He's really sweet when you get to know him. He takes me home and invite him in. My parents greet him and we go up to my room. We both have homework so we decide to do that first then we can hang out after. He texts his mum that he's going to be at my house and she says it's fine so we start with that. It's quite hard so we help each other out. When we're done my mum comes up with tea and biscuits. We stay chatting then we played FIFA17. It's 7pm and Harry says he better head home and he leaves with a hug.

_Wednesday 25th July 2017_

Harry's POV:

I want to hang out with Niall so badly but I'm stuck with Louis. He's a nice guy if you get to know him but I find myself staring at Niall alot. I did talk to him a couple of times today and when the last bell rings I run to him and again I offer him a ride and he accepts. Half way through the drive he asks if I want to go to his house but I tell him, " Thanks but I don't want to impose."  He quickly disagrees but I say," Why don't you come to my house today? My mum and all would be happy to see you and then I'll drive you home love" and I just freeze. Did I just say love? But anyway he accepts my request and head to my house. I hope he didn't realise I called him love!

Naill's POV:

Did he just call me love? Maybe it's a habit or something. I pretend I didn't hear it so I won't make things awkward. We arrive at Harry's house and again I'm greeted really well by his family and we do our homework and chat as usual. We also exchange numbers so we can text or call. I finally get the courage to ask,"What are we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV:

Niall asked what are we? "What do you mean Ni?" I ask not sure what he meant. "I mean are we friends or just acquaintances?" he asks. I want to be friends with Niall but what about Louis? What if Niall wants to be acquaintances?. " We can be whatever you want to be. I want to be friends" I say now getting worried of his coming answer." I want to be friends too." Niall answers and I'm quite happy to be honest. I like Niall a lot as in more than a friend but I'm sure he doesn't like me that way. I never even told him I'm gay .. I'll tell him one day. 

_Thursday 26th July 2017_

Niall's POV:

I'm walking in the corridor when I see Louis close by. He notices me and comes up to me. His hands started to turn into fists and I knew what was going to happen. "DON'T YOU DARE LOU!"I hear someone shout and I recognize that voice, Harry. I knew that Louis was Harry's best friend and I didn't want him to lose Louis because of me. Oh no. Harry quickly runs over to me and pulls me close. "Harry" Louis says shocked," What are you doing bro? Are you helping this faggot?" Harry starts getting mad again when Louis says the word faggot. "HE'S NOT A  FUCKING FAGGOT. LEAVE HIM ALONE" Harry screams. I'm so thankful for him. " Fine. You choose to help a disabled cow over me then fine bye." He says rudely," You're just a fag like him". Harry pulls me into a hug but I start crying like an idiot so I sprint to the bathrooms. I walk into a stall and sit on the toilet. I cry harder. I'm a fucking disabled faggot cow. I'm not as thin as other guys so it makes me a cow. I open my bag and find my razor blade. I never cut myself before but I can't help it. I start putting the blade closer to my skin and I cut a long line across my left arm and it hurts so much. Blood starts rushing out of my arm and I just fall to the ground but manage to sit. I realised that the blood was flowing out of the stall and was visible when you walk in the bathroom. I feel the door open and I freak out. "NIALL! WHAT THE FUCK?NIALL STOP NOW!" Harry screams. I don't answer. "OPEN UP NIALL NOW! NIALL PLEASE! STOP NOW" He shouts again and bangs against the door and I give in and turn the lock. There was a first aid in the bathroom. He cleans up my cut and wraps a bandage around it. Then he cleans the bathroom floors. 

Harry's POV:

I was freaked out but I helped Niall and when I'm done I go sit next to him and hold his hand. "Never do this again Ni. You don't deserve it!" I say with a calm tone. " I do. I'm a cow and a fag." he keeps saying. " Niall you're not fucking fat ok? And I told you many times you're not a fag" I say again. "I am a fag cause I'm gay" He says. "So I'm a fag too?" I ask. I'm going to tell him I'm gay. "What? No" he looks really confused." Ni, I'm gay too" I say and his mouth hangs open. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAZ?" He practically screams."I am" I say and he hugs me. That day I went to his house and we talked about everything but I didn't tell him I like him.

_Friday 27th July 2017_

Harry's POV:

Niall and I spend most of the day together. We did get picked on especially Niall but I warned them to never touch him. I love Niall I really do.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 2 WEEKS LATER----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's POV:

We spent everyday together and we have gotten closer. My feelings grew too. It all changed when we were at my house after school and we had finished our homework and it just slipped out of my mouth. I told him," I like you so much Ni" and he was completely shocked and didn't say anything for hours and so I kept talking and talking. Finally he said," I like you too Haz." and I lean in to kiss him and he seams a bit shocked but then he kisses back. We kiss for a good ten minutes until my mum calls us for dinner. After dinner Niall called his mum and asked if he could spend the night at my house and she said yes. Back in my room he asks, " Haz, will you go out with me?" and I immediately answer with a yes and that night we slept in each others arms


End file.
